


Saber's Hilt

by lovelykenobi



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Foreplay, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lightsabers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelykenobi/pseuds/lovelykenobi
Summary: Anakin's a boy with a mouth and a sassy attitude. Obi-Wan reacts accordingly.





	Saber's Hilt

**Author's Note:**

> Guess whose back, back again. Kc's back, with more sin!   
>  Anyhow, I hope you all love this. Kudos, comment, and general love are always appreciated. I appreciate every one of my readers and I hope you all know that.   
> If you want something to listen to while reading, check out one of my many smut mixes ! (https://open.spotify.com/user/oswinoswuld/playlist/6iB3sjCI1gYRo9Ho58lx27?si=sa17kkllT3elOkdduIXaPQ)   
> Enjoy <3  
> -KC (lovelykenobi)

It was often like this, when they were sparring. 

In the heat of the moment it was easy to get distracted in the energy of it all, the electricity of their sabers as they clashed, the heat in the room created by the movement of bodies. 

But what happened often afterwards was unprecedented. Obi-Wan would congratulate Anakin on winning their mock fight, wiping the sweat from his forehead, but before he could let out another word, Anakin would push him to the wall of the room, breaths rapid, the fierce look of lust in his eyes. 

"Master... I need you." 

The adrenaline rushing through both of their bodies was an easy trail to follow, leading them to the bedroom, or sometimes even less far. Obi-Wan would take Anakin against the wall, the boy whimpering into his neck, sweat dripping down both of their half-naked forms. So hungry. So desperate. 

\-----------

This time wasn't all too far from different. The familiar sound of their lightsabers crashing against each other, swirling around each other, heavy with heat, electricity, adrenaline, and some modified version of lust. Parries and blocks, exchanging the occasional quip. 

"Off your game today, Padawan?" 

Anakin was far from a Padawan, the braid long removed, but in times like these, Obi-Wan used the name as an easy way to remind Anakin who was in charge. 

In a quick movement, Anakin had Obi-Wan pinned to the floor, saber held inches from his face. 

"Or maybe you are off yours today, Master?" 

Obi-Wan used his arms to quickly push himself off the ground, twisting a circle around Anakin. "Not so fast, young one. Your-" 

He ducked as Anakin almost cut right through him. Obi-Wan gave him that coy smile as he circled him, the same quickness in step that he carried in his words. 

"Your ego has too much power over you. That will be your downfall." 

Anakin chuckled. "Really, Master?" He took another attempted swipe at Obi-Wan, which he deftly avoided. "Because it appears that I'm winning." 

Another swipe of the lightsaber. Shr-zmm! 

"Oh padawan."

The lightsabers connected. Kksssshhh!

"You are quick to see the small battles and forget the war." 

And in one fell swoop, there was a lightsaber within inches of Anakin's throat. The blue light reflected on Anakin's face, illuminating the sharp angle of his chin, the droplets of sweat dripping from his hairline. 

    Anakin cursed. 

"So easy to beat you these days." 

Anakin pushed himself up, turning off his lightsaber as Obi-Wan did the same.  

  "You lost bare days ago, Obi-Wan, as you so conveniently forget. Whose ego consumes them now?" 

     Obi-Wan turned around, stepping close to Anakin. "You might want to watch your mouth, pretty boy." 

    "I don't think I do, Master." 

Anakin didn't give much fight as one strong hand pinned him to the wall in the hallway. "Padawan... You've a dirty mouth on you." 

  Anakin bit his lip. "Do I, Master? I hadn't noticed." Obi-Wan could see the sparkle in Anakin's eyes, that bratty light from getting off on mouthing off to his Master. 

Obi-Wan chuckled, finger moving to trace that pretty jawline. "So pretty for such a bad attitude. Ought to teach you some manners." 

     To those words, Anakin shivered. Obi-Wan noticed, and felt the lust growing in Anakin through the ever-increasing electricity in their force bond. 

    Obi-Wan moved his mouth to Anakin's neck, tasting the salt on his skin as he sucked into it. Anakin whined at the sensation. 

   "Fuck, Obi-Wan--" 

 Obi-Wan broke away, admiring the mark he had left on Anakin's pale skin. So pretty to know that you're mine... 

    "Again, there with the dirty mouth, baby. Do you ever listen?" 

A free hand drifted down to Anakin's ass, squeezing, as he resumed the marking of his neck. 

   "Master, you knew I was never very good with--" A tiny gasp interrupted his refute as Obi-Wan's nails dug into him." One of Anakin's legs was now wrapped around Obi-Wan, and he had him held firm against the wall as he left hickey after hickey on Anakin's neck. 

     "Continue, Anakin. You hadn't finished." 

      Anakin opened his mouth to speak again but before he could, one of Obi-Wan's free hands moved to feel his erection through his tights. But the hand moved away again. 

  "Listening, Master, was what I meant to say."

   Obi-Wan didn't respond, and drew him into a kiss, rough and sloppy and wet, biting into Anakin's lip. Obi-Wan pressed slightly harder into him, grinding his erection at Anakin's through his tights. 

     Anakin whined, high and long, into the kiss as Obi-Wan's unoccupied free hand guided Anakin so that both of his legs were now wrapped around Obi-Wan. 

        This gave Obi-Wan more freedom to grind a little harder, biting harder then at Anakin's lip. He broke the kiss, however, smiling as he took a breath. 

     "Take me to bed, Master."

  And  _ Force _ , that made Obi-Wan harder. So used to Anakin's contractions and informalities and bad language and sass, it was--  god. So hot. 

    "Beg for it, Padawan." He breathed into Anakin's ear. 

      "Please, Master. I need you to fuck me."

   That wouldn't suffice. Not now, not ever.

      "And tell me, why, Anakin, I shouldn't just take you up against this wall like a slut?"

     Anakin let out a sound resembling a moan. "

      "I don't think I'll learn the full lesson here, Master." 

_   Force. Okay.  _

      "You've sold me." 

    He was strong enough to hold Anakin as he carried him down the hallway and towards their room. Obi-Wan struggled to open the door and swore under his breath, unlocking the door with the Force instead. Anakin chuckled into Obi-Wan's neck. 

       "Got something to say, Padawan?" Obi-Wan said, as he released Anakin onto the bed, just gently knocking the breath out of him. 

    They were so lucky that with their increase in ranks, they had been allowed private rooms that weren't the bunks. Anakin wasn't quiet, and they weren't particularly secretive about their actions. Despite all efforts to keep their relationship under the radar, every single one of the clones had known by the end of last mission. Luckily, they didn't care enough to say anything to anyone, or else Anakin and Obi-Wan would've been royally screwed. 

          Obi-Wan removed his belt and slipped off his boots, tossing them to the side, wincing at the sound of the lightsaber's impact with the floor, remembering how many times he had lectured Anakin on the same action. Oops. 

      "Clothes, off. Now." 

     Anakin scrambled to do the same, undoing his belt, tugging off his tights, his hands shaking just a little with anticipation. 

     Obi-Wan observed him for a moment with his hands behind his back as Anakin struggled to remove his clothing, unnoticing of those watchful eyes. The sight was lovely, the desperation apparent in his quivering hands, in those lovely ragged breaths of arousal and the heavy heavy lust in his eyes. 

        Such a needy boy, so hungry, sweat dripping down his forehead and his neck, wet strands of hair falling in his eyes. 

   When Anakin was undressed...   _ Force _ . Obi-Wan couldn't help himself. His frame was gorgeously constructed, a work of perfect art and symmetry built by saber training, combat and war. Marks of past nights in purple bruises, and marks of past battles in pale pink scars. Obi-Wan took a sharp breath, and Anakin smiled, taking notice of his Master's reaction. 

    "Like what you see, Master?" 

      "You'd best watch your mouth, padawan. This is a punishment, after all. Lie down." 

Anakin obeyed, lying on his back. 

   "Spread your legs." 

Anakin shivered from the anticipation and the cold of his bare skin, exposed, as he spread his legs. Obi-Wan took a moment to admire how beautiful Anakin looked, his hard on more obvious by the moment. 

     Obi-Wan knelt to the bed, taking Anakin's cock in his hand. A tiny whine escaped him as his hips bucked, his body begging for more, more, more. Obi-Wan chuckled, restraining Anakin's wrists and ankles with the Force. 

    How the Jedi Order would approve of such a use... Obi-Wan didn't want to imagine. He searched Anakin's mind, seeing the boy's arousal and how much he ached, fist still loose around Anakin's cock. 

    And then he found it. Exactly what he was looking for. 

     "Oh Padawan, why didn't you just say so?" 

    Anakin groaned as Obi-Wan fisted his cock harder.  "I will play with you as I please for two minutes. For every dirty word you say, that is ten spankings with the paddle. After our two minutes, I will punish you, and then we will start again."

    Spankings were fine.. but god, the paddle hurt. Anakin hated it so, how much it stung. 

   "Do you hear me, padawan?" 

     "Yes, Master." 

   Obi-Wan began slowly, moving his thumb to brush the tip of Anakin's cock, admiring how much the boy squirmed against his invisible bonds when he did so. 

   "Fuck, Obi-Wan please..."  Anakin said, his eyes widening as he realized. "Master, please, no--" 

   "You told me you heard the rules, padawan. Why would I change them now?"

Anakin whined as Obi-Wan's hand began to move up and down on his cock, a free hand moving to Anakin's ass. 

    "Pleaseeeee oh Force-"  

    And with that, the two minutes finished. 

   "I count that as twenty spankings with the paddle, Anakin." 

        "Master, no--" 

   "Would you like me to add more, padawan, for back talking?" 

         Anakin shook his head. 

    "Good boy. Now come here and lie across my lap." 

         The bonds dissipated and Anakin obeyed, lying across Obi-Wan's lap so his ass was in perfect availability. Obi-Wan rubbed a hand across Anakin's skin, admiring what was all his. 

        Anakin took part of the comforter into his mouth as Obi-Wan brought down the paddle, groaning and arching upwards. 

      "Master, I can't take twenty, I can't do it--" 

    "Can you take fifteen, baby boy?" 

       Anakin swallowed. "Can I tell you at ten?"

   Obi-Wan caressed Anakin's ass again. "Sure, baby. You give me the green light, and if you can't, we cut it down, okay?" 

   Anakin breathed out. "Thank you, Master." 

     Obi-Wan went again, and Anakin cried out. 

    "Are we okay, baby?" 

    "Yes, Master. Please don't stop." 

     A soft caress and another smack. Anakin rutted into Obi-Wan's thighs. 

    When they hit five, Anakin was crying a little. 

    "Do you remember your safeword, Anakin?" 

_ Sand. Embarrassing, but it worked.  _

    "Yes, master. I'm okay." 

     "Halfway there, baby." 

       Anakin rutted and squirmed and cried out and whimpered. Obi-Wan alternated between a soft touch to Anakin's ass and a hard stroke of the paddle. 

  By ten, Anakin was really crying. Tears and whimpers. 

   "Are you okay, baby?" 

    Anakin sat up, wincing. "Yes, master."

    "Do you want to continue, or do we need to stop?"  

     "I'm okay. I promise, master. I need you." 

      "Are you gonna be a good boy and watch your mouth for Master?" 

     "I'll do anything." 

       "Hands and knees, boy." 

     Anakin did as he was told, as he did so, hearing Obi-Wan uncap the bottle of lube. 

          Obi-Wan lubed up two fingers, working them slowly into Anakin's ass while admiring the red marks he had left. 

     “You have such a pretty ass, babyboy. So pretty when you're being punished.” 

      Anakin whined as Obi-Wan worked him open, adding a third. 

   “Master, p-please-” 

     “Please, what, padawan?” 

   “Fuck me, please--” 

   “Never much for patience were you, padawan?” 

    “You know me too well, mast--” 

The end of Anakin’s sentence was cut off by a loud moan as Obi-Wan pushed his fingers deeper into him. 

   Obi-Wan bent down to whisper into Anakin’s ear. “You’re a little slut, aren't you?”

   Anakin whined.

  He lubed another finger and pushed it into Anakin. 

  Anakin shivered as Obi-Wan’s lips moved to kiss his neck, and back up to his ear. “Say it.”  

    “I’m a slut.” 

 He laid a smack on Anakin’s ass, rewarded by a loud groan. “You’re forgot something.” 

     “I’m your slut, Master.” 

   Obi-Wan removed his fingers, placing the head of his lubed cock at Anakin’s entrance. Anakin squirmed to try and take him in but Obi-Wan held him down. 

     “Louder.” 

   “I’m your SLUT, Master.” 

   “Good boy.” Obi-Wan pushed into him slowly at first, but finishing with a hard thrust.

    Anakin whined loudly as Obi-Wan hit his sweet spot, groaning. “You feel so good, padawan.” 

    “Master-OH!”

   Obi-Wan thrust into him again. A free hand laced through Anakin’s hair, tugging back hard. Obi-Wan moaned. 

     “I’m really close, master--” 

   “So quick and easy, padawan--” Obi-Wan moaned -- “just like when we’re sparring.” 

    Anakin cried out. “Master, please, can I cum, please-” 

    “Now that's a boy who watches his mouth. Cum for me, babyboy.” 

      Anakin’s moans matched with the thrusts, a musical  _ ah-ah-ah _ until he cried out and came, hot and sticky onto himself and all over the comforter. 

     Obi-Wan wasn't far from it, thrusting a couple more times before cumming. 

    “Like when I fill you up like a little slut, Ani?” 

   He only ever called him that in times like now. 

   “Yes, Master.” 

    Obi-Wan pulled out and laid down on the bed, motioning for Anakin to come over. Anakin shook his head. 

   “I don't want your cum to leak out, Master.” 

Obi-Wan shivered.  _ Force. That made him want to go for another round.  _

__ He smiled. “Want me to plug you up, slut?” 

    Anakin nodded. “Please.” 

   Obi-Wan gladly went to the drawer to look for a plug. He chose one but Anakin shook his head. 

   “Big one.” 

   Obi-Wan couldn't help but smirk. “Such a good little slut.” 

  Obi-Wan’s hand settled on the black one. He moved back and worked it into Anakin, enjoying everything about the sight-- his stretched hole, his red ass, how pretty the plug looked with all of it. He earned a high whine when he was finished. 

   “Thank you, Master.” 

   “Of course, babyboy. Now come here.” 

  Anakin rested his head on Obi-Wan’s bare chest. He ran his fingers through Anakin’s tangled hair.  

   Obi-Wan’s free hand massaged the red marks of the paddle gently, tracing Anakin’s curves. The touches were gentle and soothing. 

   “You were so good. You doing okay, Ani?” 

    Anakin closed his eyes. “Yes.” 

    His body had dropped hard in exhaustion, and his ass still stung, and the awareness of the plug was very much dawned on him. Stretching, filling,  _ keeping.  _ But it felt good. All of it. 

  “Are you okay, Master?”

   Obi-Wan sighed. “Very. You’re a very good boy and I’m a very lucky man. I love you.”  

     “I love you too, Master.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always loved dearly! I also take lots of requests, so let me know. :)


End file.
